<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nightmares and Daydreams by SpaceCrazyArtist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27282541">Nightmares and Daydreams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceCrazyArtist/pseuds/SpaceCrazyArtist'>SpaceCrazyArtist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Strange (2016), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftermath of Torture, Bottom Loki, But not really because Loki is a woman, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, First Time, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Lady Loki, Loki's time with Thanos, M/M, Magical Enemies, Mpreg, Past Torture, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Sex Magic, Top Stephen Strange, Torture, magical fights</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:54:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27282541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceCrazyArtist/pseuds/SpaceCrazyArtist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A magical force threatens Loki’s health and Thor, out of options, turns to the only Midgardian wizard he knows. With the help of Stephen Strange, Loki manages to break the spell leeching magic from his very core, and defeat Earth’s newest foe. In between magical research and fighting Earth’s enemies, Loki realises there’s something more to the unlikely friendship he and Stephen managed to form during the months of working together. But a new discovery threatens to end the only romantic relationship Loki ever truly wanted.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Stephen Strange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>166</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nightmares and Daydreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>New Ásgarð was beautiful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The small island tucked off the coast of Norway, bought from the Norweigan government for too much gold (in Loki's opinion) offered the Ásgarðian refugees a place of their own. The island was small but easily held the entire Ásgarðian population, as decimated as they were. There were high, rocky cliffs to the north, and low plains to the south and east allowing for a fishing marina and beachfront area for the summer. The "palace," as it were, was situated further inland, nestled into a few rolling hills before a wide-open plain used as farming and pasture land. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the summer, vendors lined the streets across from the marina, selling their wares to Æsir and tourists alike. In the winter, few ventured outside and only when needed. The winter was long and harsh, but Ásgarðians were hardy people, and easily adaptable. It helped that the Royal Family was working together for the good of the people, and much to Loki's surprise, the people seemed to love him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had to admit, it was nice to be needed, but more importantly, to be wanted. The people passed him in the streets and smiled, meeting his eye. People stopped to have full conversations with him, and several parents asked Loki to set up new magic schools for their children who showed promise. Thor was the most unexpected, asking Loki to serve as an official advisor to the crown, and help write a new government for their people to survive on Earth. He hadn't expected it, had been expecting life in prison if he were honest, but he wasn't displeased with the outcome. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sitting on the throne was... nice, and no one disputed him acting as regent on days when Thor was off fighting with the Avengers. Still, Loki definitely didn't want the job all to himself. There was too much to do and little time for fun. His people would come in, speak to him about what they needed (or whine about what they wanted), and Loki decided their fate- and the sessions lasted all day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was mostly trivial bickering that grated on his nerves and tested his patience. It wasn't that he didn't like holding court, it was just that, he really REALLY didn't like holding court. It was boring, and people were petty and being on New Ásgarð wasn't any different than Ásgarð had been when he was posing as Odin. At least this time, he was himself and didn't have to feign the indifferent look his father often wore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki was just about to dismiss the people for the day when he felt… something. It was prickly against his skin, pressing against his magic, but then it was gone only to return again, retreat and return. Loki sat up straighter and frowned, looking out with his seiðr to follow the tendrils left behind. The people in the throne room stopped talking, staring at their prince in confusion as Loki jumped off the throne and ran outside. The day was beautiful; a sunny afternoon with the sweet smell of wildflowers in the air and the ever-present sea spray. He looked around but didn't take in the beauty, instead, looked for the magic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It felt dark, rotted in a way Loki hadn't felt in a long time. The feeling reminded him of his time with Thanos, and Loki shivered. His eyes widened as fear gripped him, but Thanos was dead. The Avengers, his brother included, had made sure of that and nothing would bring the monster back. Loki was safe; at least from the Titan. Which begged the question: What was it he was feeling?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Loki?" The prince turned, eyes wide and wild, magic whipping around him only to pull back at the last second when he recognised the Valkyrie. "You left the room rather quickly," she pressed, walking closer to him, but slowly like she didn't want to spook a scared animal. "Are you alright?" She cocked her head to the side then smirked. "You don't still have a hangover, do you? Last night was intense, but you clearly won that drinking contest against Ames."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naturally, no one, save Thor, and likely Brunhilde could drink him under the table. He smirked, but then the feeling was back, pressing against his magic and he shivered. "It isn't a hangover. I feel… something," he finished lamely. "Give me a moment to prepare a protection spell for Ásgarð, and I'll come back in to listen to that dreadful woman whine about her neighbour's goat." Brunhilde laughed but did as he asked. "Or better yet," he yelled after her, "take care of it yourself."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Since the palace was situated centrally to the rest of the country, it was best for him to perform the spell where he stood. He sat, breathing in the fresh air and centred his seiðr before starting to chant. His magic flowed out and covered the tiny island, sending his protection along every surface until not one speck of the island wasn't covered. The rotted magic receded, but he could still sense it hovering just outside the protective barrier. He would have to do some research, but sadly all of Ásgarð's texts, save the few books he stored in a pocket dimension, had been destroyed during Ragnarok. It meant his only course of action was to visit the annoying wizard in New York. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Walking back into the palace, Loki turned to the Valkyrie, "I need to leave, and I have no time to call Thor." He kept walking as he talked, knowing she would follow him. For a woman who claimed to hate Ásgarð, she did a great job taking care of it. Predictably, she fell into step beside him as he rushed to his quarters. "I'll be in New York if you need me, you have my mobile number. Just send a text." He grabbed a book, and a dagger, both disappearing into his pocket dimension, before opening a portal in a wall. Loki turned to Brunnhilde and took a moment to look around, the evil was still there, but held back, he could only pray to the Norns his magic would hold. "Don't let anyone leave the island under any circumstances. That includes boat rides, swimming, or fishing. It's imperative."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without waiting for an answer, Loki stepped through the portal, disappearing from Ásgarð only to reappear seconds later in the New York Sanctum Sanctorum. The smell of stale hot dogs and car exhaust replaced the pleasant, fresh air full of wildflowers and salty sea spray. Loki coughed once, the sudden change in atmosphere jarring his sense. He knew the wizard knew he was there, but he didn't bother waiting. He took the stairs two at a time, heading for the library. He'd only been in the building once- well twice. Once when he fell through Strange's portal for 30 minutes, and one other time. Even though his times were short, he knew the way to the library and burst through the doors without announcement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thankfully the room was empty, although he doubted that would last long. He ran to the first stack, then the second, searching for something he couldn't put into name. It took nearly four full minutes for the doors to burst open and new training recruits to stand at the ready. Strange was behind them looking regal and pissed off. Loki smirked. "Four minutes is a pitiful response time, Strange," he drawled whilst looking for a book. "I could have set the entire place ablaze by now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wizard sighed and pushed his way into the room. "It's alright; you can all go back to your studies. It's only Loki."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Loki?" One of the students asked. He stepped farther into the room, glaring at the trickster and clearly ready for a fight. "Loki cannot be trusted, Master. We must protect the Sanctum." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took all of Loki's willpower not to send the child sprawling to the floor with little more than a flick of his wrist. His fingers itched, seiðr rising to the surface, but he tempered his emotion. He needed Strange's help, and wiping the floor with his student wouldn't win him any popularity points. Strange looked at Loki, then at his students and shook his head. "It's fine. Go back." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grudgingly, the students obeyed and then it was just Loki and Strange, staring at one another across the library. "You want to tell me why you're here?" Strange folded his arms, his magic swirling around him but Loki didn't care. He knew if it came to a fight between them, he would be the victor, not the doctor. "Please stop tearing through my books."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wow, so polite," Loki muttered, ignoring the request. "I have urgent need of a magical text, and since all of Ásgarð's were destroyed, I'm turning to you." He went to the next stack and started looking. "Why are your books arranged by colour? Who does that?" He gave the doctor an incredulous look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I do," Strange answered. "What do-LOKI!" He bellowed, "Stop!" Magic surrounded Loki's wrists and halted his progress of searching. He growled, his seiðr already rising to break the bonds. "You need help, you said." Strange walked over, stopping just feet from him; his hand hovered in the air like he was about to grasp Loki's wrist but thought better of it and let the arm drop. Smart man. "For what? You can't just come in here like this is your personal library."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you not FEEL it?!" Loki yelled and broke Strange's hold over him. He turned, eyes snapping in anger. "It was rotted and festering and had the NERVE to slink over my country and try to wreak havoc on what's mine." He turned, ignoring Strange again to turn back to his task. "I need a book on heavy protection spells I can thread into the very fabric of your Earth. You don't have the same inert magics Ásgarð has- had, but you do have some, and I need to tap into it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ley lines," The doctor answered with a nod and finally put a hand on Loki's halting his movement. The prince pulled back ready for a fight, but Strange held up his hands in surrender. "I'll help because New Ásgarð is on Earth and I am tasked with protecting Earth. But I didn't feel anything."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maybe you're not as good as you think you are," Loki muttered under his breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a lie. Strange was good at magic, not as good as Loki of course, but Loki had a thousand years on him. He was a quick study and sensitive to other magics; And, if Loki were honest, he was funny. They weren't around each other a lot, but when they were, Loki could honestly say he enjoyed Strange's company. If for no other reason than to talk magic with the man. It was fascinating what Midgardians managed to do with a talent so ingrained in Loki's very being. Strange had to learn to tap into the power, but Loki's magic came from within. The difference was beguiling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead of rising to the bait, Strange sighed, rubbed at his forehead and walked away. Loki thought he was going to get his students back to kick Loki out, but seconds later he returned with a vast tome that looked centuries old. "This is the best book on elemental protection spells we have, or at least that I know of."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki looked at the book, then at Strange. "You're helping me." It wasn't a question. He took the book and opened it, skimming through the pages. It was written in another language, something ancient and no longer spoken, but thankfully, the All-Speak allowed him to read it. "Thank you," he paused, then asked, "why?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"As I said, I'm Sorcerer Supreme," he said it as if it meant anything to Loki, which it didn't because he didn't care. "Which means all magical threats to anywhere on Earth falls under my jurisdiction. That includes New Ásgarð." He paused, and Loki looked up. "And as much as you annoy me, and I still don't fully trust you, I do believe you love your people and are not actively out to take over the world."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki wrinkled his nose. "Who would want to rule you monkeys," he muttered, then louder said, "thank you. I shall return it as I found it." The book disappeared, and Loki flicked his wrist to open a portal back to New Ásgarð. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was about to step through when Strange's words stopped him. "I could help," the wizard offered. Loki paused and looked at him, then shrugged and motioned for Strange to follow. If there was a magical threat, then Strange was right, it was best to have two sorcerers protecting the people than just one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The palace grounds were a lot busier when Loki returned. People were rushing to leave the throne room or going about their daily tasks. School children sat in a circle outside, listening intently to their instructors and several people were looking out into the marina, but so far as Loki could see, no one was in the water. He could still feel it, whatever it was, and it made his skin crawl. He shuddered then turned towards one of the beaches knowing Strange would follow. The wizard took a moment to look around, then followed closely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your magic is powerful," Strange commented as they stepped onto the sandy shore. "I can feel the protection spells you have in place." Loki just grunted. Of course, he was powerful, he was the strongest Seiðrmaðr to come out of Ásgarð since his mother… or more appropriately he supposed, Jötunheim. Strange rolled his eyes at Loki's grumblings and added, "I meant that as a compliment."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki stopped and turned, looking at the wizard a moment before nodding. "Thank you." The words felt strange on his tongue. To be thanking an Avenger, to be having a cordial conversation with an Avenger was novel. He wasn't sure he liked it, but Strange was, by far, the most interesting of all the Avengers. "I..." He stopped and bit his bottom lip, feeling suddenly unsure. Strange tilted his head to the side in question, but Loki wasn't sure how to ask. Instead, he plopped down on the sand and opened the book, flipping through until he found the spell he wanted. "This one here I think will be best for protection. It taps into Earth's elemental power and will aid the spell without the need for replenishment."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Strange settled onto the sand beside Loki and bent over to look at the book. They were sitting close enough for their knees to touch and Loki had the strangest sensation of wanting to lean over and kiss him. He shook his head, trying to clear it, but the idea stuck in his head. Strange was good looking, smart, a bit arrogant, shoved him through a portal for 30 minutes that Loki wasn't able to break out of, which meant he was cunning and powerful. And he had a library full of magical texts. Loki could do a lot worse for himself, but there was that pesky problem of being enemies. Pity, he would have loved visiting the Sanctum at any time of day or night to rifle through the relics and texts. Maybe he would do it anyway. Getting a rise out of Stephen Strange was never not fun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sex would have likely been marvellous. Anyone with as much passion as Stephen Strange had to be good in bed. Maybe they could have hate sex, that would be good too, Loki thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took a moment for Loki to realise Strange was talking, and another few seconds to tune back in. "-would allow you to monitor any incoming magical threats. It's similar to a spell I use for Earth." The wizard drew symbols in the air with his fingers, the magic blazing orange and glinting off the granules of sand. Close up, Loki could see the scaring in his hands, little white lines that ran through the fingers and crossed around to the palm. They shook minutely, and he was sure he wouldn't have noticed if they'd not been practically in one another's laps. Without thinking, he reached out, capturing a hand with his to look at it more closely. Strange startled but didn't pull away. "A car accident," he answered the unasked question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Midgardians were a menace. Contraptions that aided in their daily lives but also aided in killing them. It was a strange world he now lived in. Gently, his seiðr enveloped Strange's hand; he could feel the doctor curl his fist around Loki's, but he still didn't pull away. Healing spells were easy, Vanir children learned them when they were barely out of diapers, and Loki was a skilled healer. His seiðr ran over Strange's hands, warming the flesh and sinking deep into the nerves, blocking pain receptors and adding comfort. Unfortunately, the damage was too old and too extensive to heal permanently; Loki felt a twinge of guilt about that. If he'd gotten to Strange when the accident first happened it would have been different, but…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the green glow faded, Strange took his hands back, looking at them, still scared but no longer aching as they always did, and they didn't shake. "Thank you," he whispered, "it's been a long time since they've constantly ached."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It isn't permanent," Loki whispered with regret, "but should hold for a while." The two stared at one another, faces scant centimetres apart before Loki cleared his throat and looked back to the book. "I think I can handle this spell, thank you for the book," he paused, "and the assistance." Taking a moment to centre himself and bring the Realm's power into focus, Loki began to chant. There was a physical glow around him, faint and only visible to those with knowledge of magic. It spread out as he continued the spell, enveloping the small island in a dome of power. It would allow those of Ásgarð safe passage and protect them as they went outside the island to travel or fish, and wouldn't require Loki's constant monitoring. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the spell ended, Loki wavered slightly but was caught by Strange's hands before he could fall on his face. He took a moment to lean into the wizard, cradled against his warm, surprisingly firm chest and inhaled. Strange smelled like old books and lemon, it was not an unpleasant combination. "Thank you," he whispered and righted himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laughter in the distance broke them out of their reverie, and the men pulled away from one another. Loki stood and offered a hand to the wizard who took it after picking up the book. "Would you like to stay for the evening feast?" Loki asked, unsure why he was asking. He felt like showing off, then chided himself. What did he care if Strange found Ásgarð wanting or not? "I can show you around the island, take you to our library." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It looked a moment like the man would decline, but then he nodded. "I haven't been here since you first landed. You've improved it since then." He paused, then laughed. "Obviously. But yes, thank you, I'd love to see your island and stay for dinner."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki nodded and motioned for Strange to follow him. The book disappeared into a pocket dimension as the men walked off towards the cliffs, discussing various spells and magical techniques. By night, Loki had to admit that his day was one of the best he'd had since arriving on the small blue marble. Stephen Strange was smart, funny, and intuitive, he also had a cunning streak that intrigued Loki; the man knew a good prank, but did he ever play them? It was a mystery the trickster was determined to find out. He bid the wizard a goodnight in the grand hall and watched as he disappeared into an orange portal.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor was behind him, his head tilting with a sober expression on his face. "His portals are different than yours," he said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sometimes Thor's powers of deduction were staggering. Loki rolled his eyes. "Strange gets his power from a different source so naturally, they would look different." He turned, then stopped, looking back at his brother. "Why?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No reason," Thor answered with a shrug. "I'm glad to see you've found a friend." He laughed at Loki's sneer. "You're allowed to have friends, Brother." A large arm wrapped around his shoulders as they turned and headed upstairs to their respective bedrooms. "It makes sense, though I didn't foresee it. He has magic and knows a great deal. Plus he has a library. I'm sure you'll enjoy spending time in it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He would. An extensive library to rival that of the one he lost on Ásgarð would make living on Earth at least bearable. The arm around his neck pulled him in closer and Loki scowled, wanting to stab Thor in the gut but did his best to hold off. "Why are you strangling me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor laughed; the oaf. "My apologies, Brother," he answered and let go but cupped the back of Loki's neck instead. The position left them much like they stood when they were younger, before Thor's botched coordination, before Loki found out who he was, before his attempted genocide of both Jötunheim and then Earth… just, before. "You left Brunnhilde in charge today," he whispered. "Is everything alright? You know you can tell me. You should tell me, especially if it has to do with Ásgarð."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If there was one thing Loki really hated, it was Thor being right. As king, he had every right to know what was going on with his own people, with his own country. But magic was Loki's domain and if he couldn't protect Ásgarð from magical threats then what good was he? But, loath as Loki was to admit it, Thor was right. He sighed and nodded. "There's something, I don't know what it is, but I feel it. It's rotten and evil and pressing against my seiðr wanting to get in." He looked up at Thor, worried for his people, for his brother, but worried what his brother would think of his revelation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The softening expression in Thor's eyes made Loki sneer, and he pulled away. "I don't need your pity," he growled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor's hands went up, and he backed away, likely afraid of getting a dagger to the gut. "No pity Loki," Thor promised, "only gratitude for protecting our people." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Our people. "Fine," Loki muttered. "But fear not, I am fully capable of keeping this foe at bay; and Strange will help if there is a need." He paused, uncharacteristically fidgeting with the hem of his sleeve. "But I promise to keep you informed," He whispered then turned and stalked down the hall to his bedroom wrenching the door open. Before closing it, Loki leaned out to look at Thor again. "Goodnight, Brother," he whispered, "thank you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door closed softly, and Loki could hear his brother's footsteps echo down the hall. Back in Ásgarð, they would have had an entire wing to themselves, but here, where resources were scarce, they shared a hallway in a two-story house that acted as the palace. It was large enough and fit their needs just fine. Loki liked the cosy nature of his bedroom with a small study area partitioned off from the bedroom and en suite bath. He placed the magic book, taken from his pocket dimension on the desk and changed for bed. It took him no time at all to fall asleep. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>You're a frost giant, you'll never be good enough.</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span>Loki groaned, tossing on the bed.</span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>Did you think they would hand you the throne? That your brother would welcome you back? You're nothing, you're no one. But I can show you the way.</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span>"No," Loki moaned rolling over. His body was covered in sweat, and he shivered, curling tighter in on himself, but he didn't wake.</span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>If you won't join me willingly, I have ways of making you. You will be my perfect weapon. Hopeless and alone, your mind twisted to my control, and in the end, you will do what I say. You will get the Tesseract from the humans, and you will bring it to me. After that, you can have that world to rule as your own. </span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span>Loki shuddered, trembling with phantom pain. "Please," he whispered. "Thor…. Brother, where are you?"</span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>Lo-</span>
    </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>
  <span>"-KI!" screamed a voice in his ear. His magic shot out, throwing the intruder across the room. A familiar voice cried out before a loud thump. "Brother," Thor's voice begged. Loki blinked, his body still shivering. He was freezing, his body feeling like ice, which should have been impossible considering what he was, but he couldn't stop shaking. Thor was off the floor and by his side in an instant pulling him in close. Helpless to resist, Loki curled against his brother and shook. "It's okay, Loki, you're safe," he whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thor." His voice was nothing more than a croak, his throat raw. "I'm cold." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm here," Thor whispered as he wrapped a blanket around Loki's body and continued to hold him well into the morning light. When the sounds of people outside the door penetrated the warm cocoon Loki found himself in, Thor finally pulled away. "Take the day off. Just rest, and I'll see you later." He got up and went to the door, then paused, "are you going to be alright by yourself?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The million gold-coin question- was he going to be okay? Taking a breath, Loki opened his mouth but closed it again. He looked up at his brother and shrugged. "I'll be fine. Go be kingly before our people have a coronary that you're not there." Predictably Thor laughed but did just that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki's day passed in a haze. He remembered curling up in bed with a good romance novel, getting flushed and horny during the sex scene. It served as a reminder he hadn't had a partner in years, but thankfully Midgard had a never-ending supply of toys. His purple vibrating dildo acted as a perfect distraction to his troubling dreams as he lazily let the toy work its magic. It took no time at all for his orgasm to punch out of him, his back arching off the bed as his cock emptied itself onto his stomach. He lay panting for a few minutes before shifting to his lady form and starting the process over again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Several hours of orgasms later, in both male and female form had Loki on the verge of sleep. His eyes closed and he drifted off thinking about a gorgeous brown-eyed wizard and the pranks he and Loki could play on the Avengers. A chuckle trailed off as he fell asleep, and the vibrator, still buzzing softly, fell from lax fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>What is this? An Ásgarðian.</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span>Loki flinched as the giant purple hand gripped his chin. He'd been falling from the Bifrost for what felt like forever until something grabbed him. He was close to unconsciousness at the time, but he still remembered it was bright and hot and Loki had thought he'd been saved only to realise his saviour would be his undoing.</span>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>Don't be frightened. I'm here to make your dreams come true. Tell me, Ásgarðian, what do you desire most?</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span>A bright blue stone was pressed against his chest, and he screamed. It was hot, too hot, and something was in his mind, trying to change his memories. Something wrong, something twisted. He fought, his seiðr rising to the surface to push the foreign object away. The man holding the stone stepped back, and the sensation of the otherness went with him. Loki looked up, eyes wet with tears he didn't remember shedding. </span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>Who are you?</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>I am your salvation.</span>
    </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki snapped awake, panting and shaking in fear. "Thanos is dead," he whispered, "Thanos is dead, and he is not coming back." His body continued to shudder, a feeling of abject fear settling over him. Shakily, he climbed out of bed, turned the vibrator off and went for the bathing chamber. The water was warmer than he usually set it, but the bubbles smelled like wildflowers, and he added a sprinkling of sparkles to the bath. "Thanos is dead," he whispered again as he settled into the warm water with a sigh. "Thanos is dead; Thor killed him." The shaking subsided as the warmth sunk into his body, but the feeling of the phantom Thanos stayed with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The nightmares weren't unusual. After spending months in Thanos's care, being subjected to the man's mad whims and cruel tortures, it was only natural to have nightmares. But the new ones felt different. They brought back not only the memory but the feelings of being in the Mad Titan's grasp. With a sigh, Loki's eyes closed, his body relaxed, and once again, he fell asleep. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span>The laughter was anything but humorous. A wicked, evil sound that slithered down Loki's spine and set up root in the pit of his stomach. He tried to get away, but there was nowhere to go. The large hand was back, moving towards him to grip at Loki's hair and pull his head back. It hurt, but Loki didn't have the voice to cry out; he shuttered in the man's grasp. </span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>It's okay, Loki. Just let go. Let me take care of you, and you'll feel so much better. Why fight? What do you even have to fight for? You said you cannot go home. You said you have no home. So why not stay with us? </span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span>The purple face loomed in front of him, smiling wickedly and Loki wanted to cry out, to scream for Thor, for his mother, for anyone to come and get him but no one was there. No one would come. He was alone. </span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span>Something sharp and hot pressed into his skin and slid down his chest. Loki screamed. It was too hot in the room, he needed water, but it had been days. He didn't even have enough energy, or moisture left to cry. He slumped in his bonds, screaming as the laser sliced into him over and over only to have his body instantly heal. </span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span>Where was Thor? Why wasn't he coming? What did Loki even have to live for anymore? </span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>Yes. That's it. Just let me in.</span>
    </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No!" Loki yelled, his voice echoing around his bathing chamber. The water was cold, chunks of ice floating on the top as his body reacted to his dream. It was a strange sight, never had his Jötunn side reacted before; he wondered what changed. With a sigh, Loki pulled himself out of the bath and dressed. It was night, Ásgarð was quieting down, but Loki knew no sleep would come to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Midnight on Ásgarð meant it was still only 6pm in New York. The wizard would be awake and likely looking for something to eat for supper since the man didn't cook for himself. Since Loki hadn't eaten all day, he was a bit hungry, but his stomach was still in knots. Still, he could use the distraction, or the company and there were worse people to spend time with than Earth's wizard. Maybe they could even have a magical duel; just for fun, of course. Loki had no more desire to be Sorcerer Supreme than he had to become King of New Ásgarð. Too much work, not enough personal time. No, he was content in his role, but a little fun never hurt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mind made up, Loki teleported straight to the Sanctum. Strange wasn't in the library, so Loki wandered out, looking at the paintings, the artefacts, and the relics. He reached out to a few, testing their magic properties and smirking at the ones that were more sinister than he suspected the wizard knew. They were well locked up, though, so he didn't worry about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A grunt and the sound of glass breaking piqued Loki's curiosity and had him running for the disturbance. Around the corner and down the stairs by the front entrance found Strange locked in magic combat with an unknown assailant. The foe was dressed in black (typical), and had the magic of his own, though not as strong as Strange's and certainly not as powerful as Loki. He would have lent aid but knew Strange would have no troubles dispatching the man and keeping the Sanctum safe. He leaned on the rail to watch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Strange's hands glowed with power as he fought, throwing spell after spell at the enemy who deflected and shielded but didn't get a chance to counter. The spells weren't complicated, but would definitely hurt if someone were hit with one. A particularly nasty blow to the man's face made Loki chuckle, and both men looked up at him. Loki waved, Strange scowled, and the man tried to use the distraction to his advantage. He got up, running for Strange with daggers in hand only to fall through a portal much like Strange had done to Loki years past. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Panting, the doctor straightened. He looked down at his hands and scowled, there was blood on one where the tip of the enemy's dagger pierced his palm. "You could have helped." Loki shrugged; Strange rolled his eyes. "Didn't matter in the end. He was rather weak in his spells. I caught him stealing a book." The wizard bent to pick up said book looking at the title as Loki descended the stairs. "He used some kind of portal to get in, but nothing I've seen before. I'll have to keep an eye on him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was blood on the book, dripping down to the floor and Loki followed it back to the source. "You're injured." He didn't wait for Strange to acknowledge him before taking the hand in his and looking at the wound. "It's deep, he managed to cut the tendon. I'm surprised you can still move your fingers." He looked up, realising how close he was standing but resisted the urge to step back. The blood bubbled to the surface, pushed forward by Loki's finger when he ran it gently over the slice. The cut glowed green, the nerves healing, the tendons mending and, the skin knitting together. Loki looked up again, still holding the hand even though it was completely healed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you," Strange whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was nothing, of course, a simple healing spell, but Loki found a warmth running through his body at the appreciation. He cleared his throat and stepped back, releasing the hand. "You're welcome." Outside cars honked and people yelled. Loki bit his lip. "Would you like to go out for dinner?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The question slipped out before Loki had a chance to censor himself. He blamed it on how utterly exhausted he was, but still he did need to eat, and Strange needed to eat. Dinner made sense. He looked at the wizard; Strange looked back at him, one eyebrow raised, but then he smiled, and it made him look younger. Loki liked it. "Yes, that would be nice, thank you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right. Good. It wasn't a date, of course, just dinner. "Uh…" Loki muttered lamely, "you'll have to tell me where to go, I don't know New York well."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The date-that-it-wasn't went well into the evening hour. It was warm in New York, which allowed for outside eating in Chinatown. Loki loved Chinese food, even when it was Americanised, so was pleasantly surprised when Strange mentioned walking to Chinatown for food. The food was hot and spicy, and the perfect food for Loki's day. He moaned as he took the first bite, chuckling at Strange's raised eyebrow. "I haven't eaten all day," he muttered around his chopsticks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finishing his bite, Strange nodded. "How's the spell holding?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The spell wasn't the problem, it was the thing that was pressing against his magic, and the nightmares. "The spell is fine," he muttered. At Strange's prompting, he sighed and put down his food. "There's something out there. Pressing against my magic, but I can't follow it back to the source." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Intuitive. The question made Loki smile. "I'm having nightmares."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nightmares or mind manipulation was a great way to incapacitate a sorcerer. If they were too exhausted, or working too hard to keep the intruder out, they'd be susceptible to other attacks. Strange knew that from the look he was tossing Loki's way. It made the trickster scowl, and he dug back into his food. "You don't have to protect Ásgarð alone," Strange told him. Loki ignored him. "Loki," he reached out, placing a hand on top of Loki's. Warmth spread through Loki's system again, and he didn't have the willpower to pull away. "I'll keep watch over New Ásgarð too. I'll help you. If you need a book or a spell that I don't know, we can search it out together."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A spell you don't know!" Loki laughed meanly. "Stephen," he didn't notice the slip into using the man's first name, "I can fill a library the size of our island with the number of spells you don't know."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wizard's face darkened, but he didn't pull away. "Yes, and you can teach them to me." That brought Loki up short, and he paused, mouth opening and closing like a fish. In the end, he snapped his jaw shut and stared. "It would be a good way for you to practice and maybe even learn a few spells you didn't know, and for me," he shrugged, "I don't like not knowing things. Not being the best."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another trait they shared. Loki's expression softened. "Alright," he agreed. "Thor's kicked me out of official duties for the time being, so this will at least give me something to do." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the evening was spent discussing spells, and governments, and other Realms that Loki had been too and longed to see again. Strange talked about his car accident and travelling to Kamar Taj to seek out magic. He had hoped to be able to heal his hands and return to the life he had before, but when Dormammu threatened the planet he realized his true calling wasn't in surgery, it was protecting Earth from evil magic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Long after the sunset, the two men made it back to the Sanctum and walked inside. It was close to midnight, which meant it was close to waking on Ásgarð. Loki turned to the wizard and gave a small smile. "Thank you for staying awake with me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Strange's eyes flicked down to Loki's lips, and he took a step closer. "My pleasure." The wizard's voice was low and sultry, making Loki's eyes widen. A warm hand cupped his cheek, thumb gently caressing under Loki's eye. "Loki," Strange whispered but didn't get a chance to do more before Loki nodded once and disappeared. It was a coward move, but the sudden flood of emotion scared him, and as always, he ran. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ásgarð was just starting her day when he got back. He could hear the fishermen out on the marina setting out for the day's catch, and servants inside the palace starting their duties. Likely the kitchens were already bustling with preparing the morning meal, and soon Thor would be awake and pestering Loki about his night. He sighed, reaching out with his seiðr to feel along the source of the evil that hung like a dark cloak right outside his protection. Still, he couldn't find where, or more likely who, it was coming from and that made him mad. What good was being the strongest Seiðrmaðr in the Nine-Eight Realms if he couldn't perform a basic locator spell? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a soft knock on his door, startling him out of his thoughts; he glared in its direction and waited for someone to speak. Fandral's voice floated over to him, muffled from behind the door, "Loki?" He paused, knocking again, "Are you awake? The fishermen are asking if it's safe to go out." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An oversight on his part. He should have let Thor know his protections went far enough out for the fishermen to do their job. He stood by the mirror, glaring at his utter disarray and shifted into his Lady's form, changing the harried look from his face along with his body and clothing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dress she wore was black with green accents and a stunning combination of Ásgarðian and Midgardian fashion. Her hair was plaited back from her face and capped with tiny emeralds, and there was dark kohl lining her eyes, making the green stand out. Another knock on the door made her jump, she walked over and wrenched the door open. "Yes, they are safe," she told the warrior. "Run along and let the others know." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fandral's eyes widened as he took in Loki's look from top to bottom, eyes lingering on her cleavage. At her low growl, his eyes snapped to her face, and he opened his mouth like he was about to say something then thought better. He nodded once and turned down the hall. Thor was watching them from the other end, arms folded and a slight frown on his face. "Are you better this morning, Sister?" he asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No, not really, but Loki wasn't about to say that. "I'm fine. Shall we break our fast?" Thor looked at her a moment, and Loki was afraid he would press further, but instead, he gave a sunny smile that only Thor could provide at such an early hour and wrapped an arm around Loki's shoulders. Loki rolled her eyes but let the oaf manhandle her to breakfast. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You look stunning this morning," Thor commented. "It's good to see you shifting again. It's been an age, and I feared you would never be comfortable enough to be yourself again." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The words made Loki smile, and she stopped to place a kiss on Thor's cheek. "I am feeling more myself, thank you. And I should have told you about the spell keeping us safe." She frowned, looking down and uncharacteristically fidgeted with her dress. "I want to do good here, Thor," she whispered. "Whilst being Odin," Thor's face darkened, but Loki pressed on, "I made good changes, and I have come to understand our people better." Thor opened his mouth but then closed it. "I love our people, Thor."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The king watched her for a moment before nodding and offering his arm. "I love our people too, Loki, and they love you. More than one person has mentioned how great a job you did as regent in father's absence." Loki's eyes widened. "Yes, it's true. And, whilst I don't appreciate your methods, I understand your reasons. Now come, let us eat, and you can tell me about the foe pressing against your magic." Loki nodded and together they went to breakfast. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki's story took most the morning, explaining how the darkness was lingering just outside and pressing against her protective barrier. She was expending an extraordinary amount of power to keep her people safe, but she'd continue to do so as long as that thing was still out there. Thor asked questions, intelligent ones, which surprised Loki.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor laughed. "Don't look at me like that, Sister," he gruffed, "I do know some things." Doubtful, Loki thought to herself but only smiled and nodded. "I know you're working with the wizard to assess the situation, and all of Ásgarð thanks you for it." It was a surreal feeling being thanked, but Loki accepted it with a small smile and watched as Thor left the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The remainder of the day, Loki had nothing to do thanks to Thor relieving her of her royal duties. She walked the island, puttered around in the growing library, and watched a gaggle of school children practice their spells. It was good to see Ásgarð take an interest in seiðr again, thanks to her, and Thor's insistence that any Ásgarðians with magical abilities would be encouraged to learn. Thor was a good king, striving to make sure all his people were seen as worthy and wanted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Watching the children practice made her think of Strange. Instead of the nap she desperately wanted, after a quick shower, she found herself teleporting straight to the Sanctum. It was mid-day and raining, the sound of the storm was soothing as it battered against the windows and thunder echoed through the city. Loki loved the sound of thunder, no matter what she claimed. For her, it was the sound of protection and comfort.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Sanctum was quiet otherwise. Loki wandered through the large open rooms, looking at relics in more detail before moving onto the next room and then the next. Naturally, she ended up in the library. The room seemed to go on and on and on, no matter how much she walked. The lighting through the windows seemed to change in different parts of the library which made her think that all the library Sanctums, including Kamar Taj, were likely connected through magical means. It was impressive and new. Last time she was there it wasn't like this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Those books are for masters, which you are certainly not," a voice called from behind her and Loki could feel the prickle of defensive magic. She turned with a small smile. Stephen's eyes widened, sweeping over her form; it was the first time he saw Loki as a woman. "Loki?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Forgive my intrusion, I was bored." She shrugged. Once again she was in a dress, the colour so dark of a green it looked black in the low light. The sleeves were long with a high almost Elizabethan collar with a plunging neckline that went halfway to her navel. Her hair was still plaited back from her face and capped with emeralds while the rest fell in soft waves to the middle of her back. She wore no shoes, but even as a woman was quite tall. "The libraries are connected?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Occasionally," Strange answered. His eyes swept over her, but he remained respectful by not lingering on her chest. Loki appreciated that. "When I am in Kamar Taj I link the libraries. It's the easiest way to get the books I need." Loki nodded. "Are you alright? You left abruptly last night."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Only because things were becoming emotional and Loki didn't know how to handle it. But being back in Stephen's company made all the warm feelings flood back. She nodded. "My apologies," she whispered, "I…" she trailed off, unsure of what to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead of prompting further, Strange stepped back and motioned for Loki to follow. "Welcome to Kamar Taj." They stepped out into a vast courtyard where students of all ages and nationalities were practising magic; portals from what Loki could gather. In the distance were beautiful snow-capped mountains and a large city nestled at the base of the closest one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The weather was cool and sunny, and the air smelled of a recent rainstorm. Loki breathed in the fresh scent and watched the students perfect their craft. Around her, she could feel the magic seep into her bones. "This is remarkable," Loki whispered. "Your students are very talented."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes," Stephen agreed although he wasn't watching his students. "They do far better than I did." Loki voiced her disbelief, but the wizard only shrugged. "The Ancient One, the Sorcerer Supreme before me, took me to Mt. Everest, the highest mountain on Earth, and left me there. Had I not been able to conjure a portal in under two minutes, I would have died of hypothermia."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki chuckled and looked over at the wizard only to realise how close they were standing. A flush stole over her features as warmth infused her body. It was a welcoming feeling, and she smiled at the wizard. "How would you like a magic lesson in pocket dimensions?" Pocket dimensions were challenging to master, but not to understand. Create a tiny black hole in another dimension that consists of only of that black hole and store items around the event horizon. The black holes have to have enough gravity to hold small possessions, but small enough not to cause harm when a portal is opened to retrieve the item. With enough practice, storing and taking things is a fluid motion. Loki had little doubt Stephen would master the ability quickly. "I think you'll master it much faster than portals, and I promise not to dump you on top of a frigid mountain."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wizard chuckled. "Let's go back to NY." He created a portal for them, and the two stepped through. "Is there literature to read?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No," Loki shook her head sadly. "Well, yes, but not on this Realm and my favourite books were destroyed along with Ásgarð. There may be a few on Vanaheim- I'll have to take you there sometime." Stephen would love Vanaheim; an entire Realm dedicated to magic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They settled in the study, a large open area on one of the upper floors that overlooked Bleecker street. The muted light from the thunderstorm filtered through the large window, casting eerie shadows when the lightning flashed. It was perfect. Loki stood in the middle, her dress flashing between black and green depending on the light. Her hands glowed green as she opened a portal to the pocket dimension to show all manner of items hovering seemingly in midair. Stephen walked closer to take a look, letting his magic wash over the dimension to take it in with all his senses. "Remarkable," he whispered. "A black hole."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Predictably Stephen picked up on the science quickly, Loki had little doubt he would and nodded her agreement. She explained the science, then the magic and how to create the dimension along with the black hole. Stephen was able to create a new dimension easily enough, but keeping it from collapsing on itself proved more difficult. After an hour and a half, they were both exhausted, and Stephen was becoming frustrated. Loki moved to stand beside him, wrapping her hands around his wrists as she pressed her body to his and positioned Stephen's hands properly. "Don't concentrate on keeping the dimension alive, work on the black hole, the dimension can come later."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right," Stephen whispered, looking up at her. Their lips were scant millimetres apart, and Loki's eyes flicked down as Stephen's flicked up. He turned slightly, angling his body into a better position and pressed his lips to Loki's. A million thoughts flicked through her mind as Stephen moved in, mainly that this was a bad idea, but then soft lips were pressing against hers, and she was helpless to resist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They turned towards one another. Stephen's hand cupped her cheek as he pressed closer, wrapping his other arm around his waist. The feeling was perfect, and Loki wanted more, but she pulled back, breaking their contact and stepped back. Her eyes were dark, and lips wet from the heated kiss. "Don't mistake what I am, Stephen. If you only want me because of this body-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No," Stephen interrupted immediately. He reached out, taking Loki's hand and pulled her back to him. "Male or female, it makes no difference. There's…" He paused, frowning and Loki's body slowly morphed back to his master's form. "I like spending time with you, Loki. I like your mind. I like our dates. I'd like to see where this leads."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dates?" Loki asked, eyes wide. They'd gone to dinner a few times, lunch a few times more, but never had Loki considered any of it a "date." Or maybe he had and only kept thinking of it not as a date to keep his hopes from rising too quickly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead of answering, Stephen pulled Loki to him, kissing him passionately. Loki moaned and wrapped his arms around the wizard, pressing against him and tilting his head. The kiss was perfect; it was hot, it was wet, and it made Loki's head swim. He wanted more. A warm tongue swept out, and Loki granted access. His body jolted. There was little doubt that the wizard could feel his response to the kiss. "Stay," Stephen whispered, not taking his mouth away from Loki's. "Stay the night."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It would be some time before it was night in NYC, but Loki nodded. "Alright." He wouldn't be sleeping anyway, but if Loki was lucky, neither would Stephen. He grinned and suddenly they were in Stephen's bedroom. The wizard looked around and chuckled before pulling Loki back in for a kiss. "I hope you can keep up, Stephen." Loki wanted to have the wizard in every way possible and hoped his stamina could keep up. If not, they had time to explore in the days to come.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The semi-sentient cloak reached up to caress Loki's cheek, startling a chuckle from his throat, before it unfolded itself from Stephen's shoulders and floated away. Loki didn't know where it would go but was glad to see it not stay in the room, though it had the courtesy to close the door behind it. From there, it was a flick of his wrist before they were both naked. Stephen raised an eyebrow but said nothing as he pushed Loki to the bed and crawled on top of him. It wasn't a position Loki liked being in, but he felt comfortable with Stephen's weight bearing down on him. Their erections slid together, and Loki spread his legs to make more room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For just a moment Stephen hovered over Loki just watching. His eyes were dark with passion, and lips kiss swollen, and the intensity in which he looked at Loki made him squirm. He raised a leg to wrap around his lover's hip and pull them closer together, rolling up his hips. Stephen moaned and bent to kiss Loki again. They moved together, hips rolling pleasurably as their mouths pressed together. With a gasp, Stephen pulled back only to trail his lips along Loki's jaw and down his neck. He bit gently just behind the trickster's ear, sending a jolt of pleasure through Loki's body. He groaned and arched, tightening his legs around his lover. "Stephen," he moaned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wizard shuddered at the sound of his name. He kissed, licked, and nuzzled his way down Loki's body, paying special attention to every gasp and moan he pulled from his lover. Loki, for his part, did nothing but come apart from Stephen's skilled hands. "Stephen," he signed again, arching when the man licked up the underside of his erection and swirled his tongue against the top. Loki cried out, pushing into the hot mouth that closed around him. He was so lost in the pleasure from his cock he barely noticed the slick finger pressing against his entrance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki had no idea where the lube came from, but when the first finger pushed completely inside and crooked, he didn't care. He cried out from the constant stimulation on his prostate, and belatedly remembered Stephen was a doctor. "Apparently shagging doctors has its benefits," he panted. Stephen laughed, added a second finger, and the process started again. Loki could do nothing but arch into the fingers giving him so much pleasure and moan. His hands gripped the sheets, ripping holes in the fabric as Stephen pressed his fingers against his prostate again and swallowed his erection down to the root. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki screamed and came.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stephen swallowed all Loki had to give and sat back with a grin. He looked very smug, and Loki told him so. "I have reason to be," he intoned before bending to kiss Loki again. Loki could taste himself in Stephen's mouth and pulled him closer, wanting to keep them pressed together. The wizard's erection dragged against his stomach, and Loki groaned. It was hot, and long with a spongy head that Loki couldn't wait to feel inside him. "How fast do Ásgarðians recover?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Quickly," Loki answered; his cock was already beginning to take an interest. He spread his legs again and tilted his hips, giving Stephen an unobstructed view of his entrance. "Anytime you're ready, Wizard." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a groan, Stephen sank deep into Loki's body and held still; they both moaned, shuddering in each other's arms. It was perfect, the hard length inside him pushed against the inner walls of his body lighting his nerves on fire. When Stephen finally started to move, it only got better. His prostate was caressed with every stroke of Stephen's cock making Loki writhe. His nails dug deep into the wizard's back, drawing rivets as he moved his hands to the firm ass and gripped. One leg was shifted up, bending Loki nearly in half but it only enabled the cock to sink in deeper and allowed Stephen to move harder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was perfect. The feeling of the warm body on top of him and the cock in him had Loki crying out and his body arching to meet his lover thrust for thrust. They moved fast, each chasing their own pleasure, and although Loki had just come, he could feel his orgasm building. His body glowed green as his seiðr reached out to connect with the magic in Stephen's body. It had been a long time since Loki had another magical partner, and when their powers entwined the pleasure skyrocketed. They both cried out, shuddering as their magics moved against one another just as their bodies were. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pleasure built and built until neither had any choice but to fall over the edge. Loki's body tightened, clamping down on Stephen's cock like a vice until the coil snapped and his orgasm rushed through him. He could feel Stephen's magic surrounding his own, adding to the pleasure, and while he was sure the wizard wasn't doing it intentionally, it felt fantastic. Stephen followed quickly, unable to hold off in the vice grip of Loki's body. He thrust once more and held still, groaning through his own orgasm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stayed connected, panting as they came down from their high until Stephen's cock softened enough and he rolled to the side. Loki rolled with him, tucking himself in against his lover's body to nuzzle against his neck. "What did you do at the end?" Stephen asked. He wrapped an arm around Loki, pulling him closer and Loki sighed in contentment. Power rolled over them, cleaning both their bodies and the bed of their lovemaking. "I felt you… you were everywhere."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Our magics connected," Loki answered. He continued to nuzzle and kiss at various places in Stephen's body. He nipped at his ear, trailed his lips down the wizard's neck and lapped over one perky nipple. Although he was tired, he felt energized in a way he could scarcely remember. "They pressed and thrust together, entwining just as our bodies were. Have you never had sex with someone who has magic?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Making love to a Seiðrmaðr was always intense, but when there were two involved, it took things to whole new levels. Their magic would always gravitate towards one another. If lucky, as Loki and Stephen were, their power would be compatible and combine, making everything feel bigger and more pleasurable. Loki rolled, shifting to her Lady's form and straddled Stephen's waist. "Your magic tastes like cinnamon and feels divine." She leaned down and licked her lover's bottom lip before sliding in for a taste, keeping the kiss slow and sensual before leaning back. "How fast do Midgardians recover?" She parroted the words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cock against her core twitched with interest and Loki grinned. Stephen's hands gripped her ass before sliding up her back to pull her back into the kiss. She smiled into it, settling against her lover and rocking to get him interested again. If Stephen could go another two or three rounds, she would be well sated. With their magic pulsing and entwining, the night was looking to be extremely pleasurable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Several hours later, the sorcerers curled up together on the bed, exhausted, and their bodies utterly spent. It had been a long time since Loki felt comfortable enough to sleep with another person, but her eyes fluttered closed, and she felt nothing but contentment with Stephen's arms wrapped tight around her body. It was warm, the bed was comfortable, and without meaning to, Loki fell asleep. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>Open your mind, Ásgarðian.</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>No! Loki cried not willing to give in to the power that was trying to warp his mind. He wouldn't give in to it, he wouldn't let it steal his life, his memories. He loved his family, he loved his mother and Thor, he respected his father. </span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>Again!</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>Pain lanced through Loki's body from the whip. He didn't know how many times he'd been struck, just that his entire body was on fire. The room was hot, too hot, and he now knew why he couldn't handle the heat of summer, or hot springs as well as Thor. He was a Jötunnn, his body was made for the frost, not the heat and with each crack of the whip, Loki felt his resolve crumble. </span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>Please, he begged. He wanted to go home. He wanted his brother. Why wasn't Thor coming for him? Thor was always there, always had been there. Anytime Loki needed him, but not this time. Thor thought him a traitor; he didn't understand Loki's reasons for what he'd done.</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! Thor!!</span>
    </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Loki!" Someone was calling her name, and she moaned, trying to get away. She didn't want anymore, she wanted to go home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>LOKI!" A warm hand shook her shoulder, and Loki's eyes snapped open. Light from the window spilt across the bed, illuminating the room enough for Loki to remember where she was. New York City. The Sanctum Sanctorum. Stephen Strange was in bed with her, and she was safe. "The nightmares?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Again, like with every nightmare, Loki was too cold, her body shivering and teeth chattering. "It's okay. I can handle it," she whispered. "I need a bath or shower. I assume you have one in this mausoleum?" Without answering, Stephen rolled out of bed, took her hand, and headed for the en suite. There was a large shower and an equally large soaker tub. Loki was still shivering, but Stephen kept her close, wrapping her in his arms and magic. It wasn't until they were under the spray of the shower that her teeth stopped chattering and she curled herself against Stephen's body, pressing her face into his neck. "Thank you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He ran his hands over Loki's back, keeping her in the water. The shivers continued for a few minutes before slowly subsiding. "I'm a frost giant," she croaked, her voice raw from screaming. "There was a war with Jötunheim, and my father took me from the planet. They're blue, with red eyes and big lumbering beasts. It wasn't until Thor tried to start a war that I knew what I was." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why she was saying all this Loki didn't know, but she felt it important. Stephen stayed silent whilst Loki talked. "Heat has always been uncomfortable, but while I was with Thanos, it was unbearable. I don't know why that translates to me being so cold when I wake up." The shivers stopped, and Loki sighed as the warm water penetrated the cold; she finally felt warm- warm and safe in Stephen's arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wizard turned the shower off and wrapped a huge fluffy blanket around Loki's shoulders before grabbing one for himself. He made sure she was warm and dry and led her back to bed. "You're in shock," he explained. "It happens when your body experiences trauma."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ásgarðians do not experience shock," Loki muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stephen turned Loki, so she was spooned against his chest then pulled the blankets over them. "As you said," he answered, "you're not Ásgarðian."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki sneered. "I do not suffer mortal inflictions!" She tried to move, but the wizard pulled her closer. "Stephen-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just relax," he whispered, pressing a kiss below her ear. "Let the warmth settle into you." Loki growled, then sighed but didn't try to move again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was still early, maybe 3am, but on Ásgarð it was mid-morning, and the day had already begun. Had it been any other day Loki would have royal duties to attend. There were magic lessons, overseeing the new hospital building, and completion of their first soul forge. It didn't matter though, Thor took her off those duties, told her to rest and get better, to protect Ásgarð from the magical threat and so Loki had nothing to do. She turned over, burying her face against Stephen's chest and settled. She wouldn't sleep again but being held felt nice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I always loved knowledge," Stephen whispered. His hands slid down Loki's back, pulling her closer and arranging the blankets so they were in a cocoon of warmth. As he spoke, his voice was low, barely above a whisper, but Loki could hear him perfectly. "I could read by the time I was two years old, and by three, I was calculating simple math equations. I always had to be the best."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The story came out of nowhere, but Loki didn't question it; she pressed closer, turning her head to pillow on the wizard's chest and listened. Stephen's voice was soothing in a way Loki didn't know she needed. "Didn't have many friends growing up, just couldn't relate. I graduated high school two years early and went to university and that's where I found my way in life. I was funny, or at least people seemed to think so. I was able to whip out one-liners at any given time. I joined a fraternity, which was probably not the best idea. I partied, I drank, I had a multitude of friends, and I still graduated with a 4.0." Loki smiled as she pictures a young Stephen Strange partying all night and studying all day. "I went on to medical school and thought things would settle down, but no - med students, as it turns out, are more into immature pranks than their undergraduate counterparts."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki perked up at the mention of pranks, and Strange chuckled. "Yes, I pulled a fair number of pranks. My favourite was convincing another student that one of us had died. There was a girl in our class who never seemed to get cold. We decided to prank our RA into thinking she'd died. Cooked up some fake mouth foam, packed her with ice packs so her skin was super cold to the touch and then one of the women in my class screamed and ran out of the dorms. The RA rushed in and freaked out." Stephen chuckled, and Loki smiled, her eyes lit up in anticipation for the rest of the story. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He backed up, knocked several things off the wall, got tangled up in bedding that had slipped into the floor and knocked his head against the door frame. It was pretty spectacular, especially when he went to dial 911 on his in-room phone and the dead student miraculously came back to life. She walked into his room slowly, with a completely blank expression on her face like in those bad zombie movies. The RA continued to scream and backed up into a corner until we all came in laughing. I think he might have wet himself at one point, but we're still unsure if it was that or the spilt coffee that knocked into his lap. Either way. It was pretty damn funny."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The light from outside was growing brighter as the sun made its way across the horizon. Loki chuckled at the conclusion to the story, imagining a young Stephen Strange pranking his fellow medical students. "We did all manner of pranks. Pretended we were drinking urine samples in front of patients, fake hands in lockers, faked nicking an artery during a routine blood draw. I think our professors were thrilled once we graduated."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you still prank?" Loki asked. "I've thought a few times about putting hair remover in Iron Man's shampoo or switching out the conditioner for mayonnaise." She sighed, "but alas, Thor has expressly forbidden me from pranking The Avengers. He is no fun." She pouted. Strange bent and kissed the pout from her lips, making Loki moan. She liked the casual intimacy and easy way her and Stephen seemed to come together. "Would you like to come for evening feast tonight?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another kiss pressed against Loki's lips, then down her jaw. It wasn't arousing, it was comfort and Loki tilted her head back and sighed. "I can't," Stephen's voice was muffled against her skin, "I have training sessions today, and I promised Wong we'd catalogue the relics and books at all the locations. "And no, I haven't played a prank in a long time."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki sat up, uncaring of her nudity and smiled. "Pity," she whispered before kissing her lover deeply. "I shall see you tomorrow for the continuation of our pocket dimension lessons. We got a bit distracted yesterday." A welcome distraction, she thought to herself as her body twinged in pleasant soreness. Pressing another kiss to Stephen's lips, Loki disappeared, leaving the wizard in NY. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the next two months, Loki performed his Ásgarðian duties during the day as best he could and went to New York to teach Stephen Strange Æsir and Vanir magic during the night. Most nights, their lessons ended with them tangled in bed together exploring all the pleasures of their bodies. Loki felt comfortable switching forms, and Stephen seemed equally as eager to explore all Loki had to offer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In addition to the magic lessons and marathon sex, Stephen took Loki around the city. It was closing in on winter and the days were growing shorter and colder. The cold was comfortable in body, but annoyed Loki in mind, reminding him what he truly was- not Ásgarðian. They dressed in denim and jumpers to blend in with the rest of humanity as they wandered the city, taking the train from Bleecker to Central Park to walk through nature. Loki loved walking through the park as the trees went from a beautiful vibrant green to rich and bright golds and reds. Nowhere else in the universe Loki had been to, had trees the colours he found in Central Park. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In Mid-November, instead of staying inside for their nightly magic lesson, Stephen took Loki to Columbus Circle where a holiday market was just underway. Every street was lined with bright green garland and twinkling fairy lights, reminding Loki a lot of Vanaheim during Spring Solstice. They wandered the brightly lit market, looking at what the vendors were selling, sampling the spices, the teas, and the sweet treats on offer. Loki bought, or more appropriately, Stephen bought Loki a few pastries, some fudge, and a knitted hat that looked like a penguin. She put it on and grinned, then laughed, her green eyes sparkling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stopped at a hot chocolate seller just before heading down Fifth Avenue, looking at decorated window displays and watching the people go to and fro. Even at night, the city was bustling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Flurries fluttered gently through the air glittering in from the lights of the building. It was a beautiful sight, and Loki said so. "The snow is beautiful until the ploughs push it to the edges of the streets and the sidewalks turn into dirty slush," Stephen answered before taking a sip of his hot chocolate. Loki liked the sweet and slightly bitter tasted of the hot beverage and hummed happily from her glass. Midgard honestly had some spectacular food and drink. "New York has just about everything," Stephen agreed, "I honestly couldn't live anywhere else. The cold gets annoying after the Christmas season, but the city is always so alive, I just can't think of moving."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nowhere else in the Realms is there a world quite like Midgard," Loki agreed, "Not only because you have so many different types of people, but without magic you've managed to make remarkable progress. I shall have to take you to the Vanaheim Spring Solstice festival this year, it is much like your holiday market, but with music and dancing, and a lot of magic."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a moment, a thought fluttered through Loki's mind about what it would be like to take Stephen to other worlds. Exploring unknown places and learning new spells. She knew Stephen couldn't stay off Earth for too long, the magical protector needed to remain to protect, but surely a short vacation would be okay. "There is a lot the universe has to offer," Loki whispered then gasped. "What is that?!" She stopped and stared. A tree as large as a building stood twinkling in an open courtyard illuminating the area. At the top was a large crystal star, and all around them were lights and twinkling light-up statues of angels. The site was congested with Midgardians taking photos and yelling and pushing to get to where they wanted to be, but Loki stood and stared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stephen chuckled and wrapped an arm around Loki's waist. The gesture was comforting, and Loki leaned into it. "That is the tree at Rockefeller Plaza. We get one that large every year. Usually, a tree that's scheduled to be cut down for one reason or another."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's beautiful," Loki whispered. "Thank you for the day."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The flurries continued to flutter around them with twinkling lights everywhere. On the building across the street music played and images projected onto the building changed with the beat of the music. Stephen lent up and pressed a kiss to Loki's mouth. "You're welcome."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At midnight, 6am on Ásgarð, Loki turned to Stephen and kissed him again. "I must get back. Our soul forge is ready, and all the magic users are going to be infusing it with power." She kissed him again, slowly teleporting away until once again, Loki was in her room on Ásgarð.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She yawned and checked herself in the mirror. The exhaustion was catching up to her, but sleep wasn't an option. Changing quickly into her Master form, Loki ran for the medical building. Already people were lined up in their respective places to initiate the ceremony. Thor stood to the back of the room, nodding when Loki walked in. He spared his brother a small smile before taking his place beside the head healer, yawning again. Ásgarðians didn't yawn, and it was getting annoying. Glancing up, he met Thor's eyes, who was watching him with a concerned expression; he wanted to stab the oaf. Instead, he looked away and listened as the head of their medical unit, began to speak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the ceremony was over, he tried to get away quickly, but Thor knew him too well, stepping into his path. "I'm going to bathe if it's all the same to you," he sneered, crossing his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They weren't alone, but Loki didn't care how people heard him speak to Thor. They had a long history, and whilst he rarely argued with his brother and king in public over matters of state, personal issues were another story. "Brother," Thor prompted, trying to appease him. "I think the first patient to that soul forge should be you." He took Loki's upper arm gently, but Loki wrenched back. "Loki-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not sleeping was taking its toll, even as Loki used spells to keep himself awake, his body was beginning to show signs of clear sleep exhaustion. After months he was walking around a virtual zombie, had large circles under his eyes, and was much more snippy than usual- except for Thor, he was always short with Thor. "I am not sick," he fumed. "I am going to take a bath if it is all the same to you." He stalked off towards the palace, but Thor didn't attempt to stop him for which he was glad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once back in his rooms, Loki took a moment to assess himself. He knew he wasn't well, the nightmares were taking their toll. The few bits of sleep he managed to get were interrupted with memories of Thanos, but not just barely seen images, he felt everything as if it was being done to him all over again. The knives, the heat, the whips, and the worst part, the mind manipulation all seemed so incredibly real it left him shaking, sometimes even hours later. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No book he managed to find gave any insight into the issue. Having access to Stephen's libraries was helpful, but even his extensive stacks didn't hold what Loki needed. Briefly, he thought to ask Heimdall to send her to Vanaheim but dismissed the idea once she realised the watcher would have to tell Thor who was leaving New Ásgarð and for what reason. It was a conversation he was avoiding like a plague. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The knock at his door made him jump, though in hindsight he should have expected it. Without waiting for a reply, Thor walked in, closing the door behind him with a soft click. "I am not seeing a healer!" Loki hissed, throwing a bowl at his brother's head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Centuries of dealing with Loki allowed Thor to dodge the various items thrown at him and narrowly miss the knife to his gut. He caught his brother's wrists and twisted, pinning Loki to his body with Loki's arms crossed. "Brother!" He growled, thunder booming in the distance. "You are a menace. You look a mess, you're yelling at people, you're rude, and you've stabbed me more times in the last month than you have in the last 1,000 years!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stabbing Thor was nothing new, he didn't know why Thor was making such a big deal out of it. Being rude was another story; Loki prided himself on impeccable manners, but he'd be loath to let Thor think there was something wrong with him. He struggled, thrashing in the firm grip even as bruises formed around his wrists. "Let. Me. Go!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"See a healer!" Thor ordered again, not releasing his captive. "You cannot continue like this, Loki! You're going to hurt someone. You're going to hurt yourself! What if one of these times when you're frustrated your magic gets the best of you, and you hurt someone?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fight bled out of him in an instant, eyes widening, and he tilted his head back. What if his magic got away from him? He was strong, powerful, what would happen if some unsuspect soul got in the way? Loki's eyes were haunted. He would never forgive himself for hurting one of their people because his magic went wild from sheer exhaustion. Gently, Thor lowered them to the ground and Loki curled in on himself. "I -" he didn't know what to say. What could a healer do? He just wanted to sleep. He was so exhausted, his head felt like it was full of cotton, his eyes hurt, and his seiðr was wild and uncontrollable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor was right.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pulling himself up, Loki turned to his brother who still sat on the floor, watching him with pity in his eyes. It made Loki want to stab his brother all over again. Instead, he curled his hands into fists, took a breath, and nodded. "I'm not seeing a healer, but I will see what I can do for myself." He turned and walked to the bath. "Make sure I am not disturbed until I exit my room." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door closed softly, Thor was still sitting on the floor, but Loki didn't look at him again. He went to the bath, took a cool shower, trying to wash the grime and exhaustion from his body before walking over to his small stack of books; Thor was gone, as Loki knew he would be. The spellbook he wanted was on top of the table and held an incantation that, if cast correctly, it would allow him uninterrupted sleep with no dreams. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laying down, Loki pulled the blankets around him, spelt the room dark and turned over. He whispered the spell, letting his seiðr go wild, knocking books off the shelf and upending his desk chair. It was a struggle, but he managed to pull his power back to him, and the spell took effect. Within seconds there was nothing but darkness. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>Again!</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span>Pain lanced through Loki's body, and he screamed. He couldn't see, there was something over his eyes, keeping him in total darkness; all he knew was pain and heat. When it stopped, the voice was back. Loki tried to shy away from it, but his hands and legs were bound, he had nowhere to go. All he wanted was to curl up in his bed and have his mother tell him all was forgiven and he would be okay. He wanted Thor to take him away from this awful place and hold him close as he'd done when they were children. If not that, he wanted the blessed relief of death but knew he would get none of it.</span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>That's it, Ásgarðian, let me in. </span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span>"Thor," Loki whimpered, "please, I'm sorry, Thor."</span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>Your brother isn't coming for you. No one is. You're alone with nothing. You're no one. But with me, you could be great. Greater than even your brother. Greater than your father. You could rule as you see fit. Join me. </span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span>Exhaustion warred with wanting to resist. Loki was strong, he could withstand anything, but the man was in his mind, twisting his memories. He could barely remember the time he and Thor stole into Idunn's orchard for her apples. Was it his idea or Thor's? Did Thor leave him there to get caught? Was the haunting laughter in his head really his brother or some made-up memory? He couldn't remember. </span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>Do you remember your family? </span>
    </em>
    <span>Did he? He had a mother, and a brother… and he maybe had a father? Of course, he had to have a father, didn't he? What did his father look like? What did his mother look like? </span>
    <em>
      <span>Yes, see? You can't even remember them. They never loved you, Loki. They never wanted you. You were a tool to be used and tossed away at any moment. </span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span>It wasn't true. His family loved him. His- his brother loved him. They did everything together… didn't they? He remembered bright blue eyes smiling at him and the feeling of safety from hearing a thunderstorm. He remembered his mother's eyes, kind and understanding as they practised magic.</span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>Turn up the heat, he's still resisting. </span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span>"No more," Loki rasped. His voice barely worked. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had water. A week? Two? How long had he been a captive? Was he a captive? What was happening? He could barely remember a time before the heat and pain. </span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>Do you want water, Loki? Do you want cold? </span>
    </em>
    <span>He did. </span>
    <em>
      <span>You can have it. Join me, Loki. Open your mind to the truth and let me show you a better way. You can have the universe, anything you want. Do you want revenge? I know you do. You want revenge on your family who dismissed you, who thought you worthless. You can show them. Show them how strong you are. How you're not just living in your brother's shadow any longer.</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span>No, he wouldn't live in Thor's shadow any longer. He was a prince. A prince of Ásgarð, the ruler of the Nine Realms. He was the rightful king of Jötunheim and had ruled as regent over Ásgarð whilst his father slept. But Thor's friends committed treason. They plotted against him to overthrow the crown. He was given the throne by right, and it was taken from him! He owed them nothing, and he would make sure they suffered.</span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span>"They don't deserve me."</span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>No, they don't. You belong to me.</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span>"Yes."</span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The darkness was ripped away, and Loki blinked gummy eyes, trying to get his vision to focus on the shape in front of him. It was a man; he looked vaguely familiar with his kind grey eyes and scared fingers that were reaching towards him. He jerked back and realised he could move; his arms and legs were free of the bonds. But just like always, there was nowhere to go. He couldn't see anything around him, it was grey and murky, but the man in front of him was solid. Where was he? What was going on? The last thing he remembered was the bright blue light pressing against his mind, jumbling his thoughts until he couldn't remember what was real and what was fictional. Was Thanos real? Where did he go?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It was all real," the man said softly. There was something familiar about the eyes, they showed sadness, maybe pity, but somehow Loki didn't think it was pity he was seeing. There was also something else, maybe love? It was hard to tell, but Loki felt as if he knew the man, and could trust him. The man waited, patient while Loki's vision came back in full and he got his breathing under control. The room or area was no longer sweltering, and he didn't feel dehydrated. "Do you know who you are- where you are?" Loki shook his head, and the man nodded. "My name is Dr Stephen Strange. We're friends," he explained, then smiled with fondness, "very good friends." His smile was kind when he looked at Loki. "I promise you, you're safe."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki laughed without humour. It was a nasty sound that seemed to echo around them. Slowly, images and colours started to reappear and come into focus, but Loki still didn't understand what was happening. The man, Dr Strange reached out again, this time, Loki didn't flinch back, "I know it's hard to believe that now." He reached out and cupped Loki's cheek. "What you're feeling, the memories, did happen to you, but many years ago. The man responsible is dead. Your family loves you, Thor loves you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No one loved him. The purple man said so, over and over until Loki had no choice but to believe it. But what if what this man said was true. There was something in Loki's mind telling him to trust the doctor. "I don't remember you," he whispered, "but there's something about you." He leaned closer, hands cupping the man's cheeks. He smoothed his fingers over the doctor's brow, down his nose and across his lips. "I know you," he whispered, leaning in closer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without warning, Stephen surged forward, wrapped an arm around Loki's waist and kissed him with passion. Loki moaned and pressed closer, climbing onto Stephen's lap to deepen the kiss. This mind was still fuzzy, but things were coming back to him: an explosion, utter darkness and then waking up in the light; an epic battle to save the entire universe, endless court sessions, and listening to people whine; a man of magic and a night of passion. "Stephen," Loki moaned, pressing closer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They shouldn't continue, but Loki couldn't help himself. He needed to feel good, to get rid of the cold that was seeping through his body and causing him to shake. "I need you," Loki whispered. He started pulling at Stephen's clothes, sliding his hands inside the robes to get at bare skin. The resulting shudder made Loki moan. "We're in my mind, aren't we? A nightmare?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The last thing Loki remembered was promising Thor he would take a nap, and then falling asleep. The spell should have kept the dreams away, but whatever was causing the nightmares was strong, powerful magic that Loki could no longer repress. The world around them was in strange pink and orange tones with weird tree structures, a forest of sorts but no place Loki had ever been to. "We're in the dream world," Stephen answered. His hands slipped inside Loki's clothes, pulling at clasps and sliding the tunic from his body. "We shouldn't be doing this," he whispered into another kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It couldn't be helped, Loki needed it. He needed to feel passion, to feel loved. He knew his feelings for the wizard went deeper than a mere attraction though he wasn't ready to give it a name, not yet anyway. He stripped the clothes from his lover's body and straddled his waist, rocking his hips to rub their erections together whilst his clothing melted away. It felt good, the heat of another's body, the feeling of being wanted, the passion in his body rising as they kissed and touched. Loki moaned, and Stephen answered it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wizard pulled away, only to bend and trail his lips across Loki's jaw, down his neck and nip at one bare shoulder. His hands were everywhere, leaving fire in their wake as they explored and touched and teased. Loki shook in his arms, moaning at every press of hands and mouth. "We're not really here," Stephen explained. Gently, he laid Loki down on a bed of soft grass that Loki was sure wasn't there a moment ago. He sat back and looked, his eyes trailing over Loki's naked body. "Fortunately, I sent your brother from the room before I attempted to enter your mind; otherwise, this would be really awkward when we wake up." Loki laughed. Stephen bent and pressed kisses to his body, tracing muscle patterns with his tongue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was little time for a long drawn out lovemaking session, but Loki didn't care. He pulled his lover down, pressing a kiss to his mouth as his hips rolled up. The pleasure shot through him with every thrust against Stephen's body. Their erections rubbed together, aided by their pre-spend. Loki's legs tightened around the wizard's hips, and he arched, his moan echoing through the forest in the dream world. He was close, he could feel the pleasure mounting. "Stephen," he gasped then jerked when a warm hand wrapped around him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was utterly perfect in how simple it was. Their erections thrust through the channel of Stephen's hand, adding much needed friction to their lovemaking. Loki sighed. "Let go, Loki," Stephen whispered. He peppered kisses to Loki's jaw, his neck, anywhere he could reach without stopping the thrust of his hips. Loki could tell he was getting close too by the way his body was jerking. "You're safe, let me make you feel good."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes," Loki gasped. Two more thrusts and he was pushed over the edge, his vision whited out as his orgasm rushed through him. It felt amazing for how incredibly simple it was. He was coming down from his high, sinking bonelessly into the soft grass when he felt Stephen jerk against him and hot come landed on his stomach. Uncaring of the mess, he pulled the wizard down, taking comfort in the warm body and kissed him with passion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Several moments later, Stephen stirred, kissing Loki once more in a lazy fashion, before sitting back. "We cannot stay here," he urged, making Loki sigh. "It isn't safe. This magic, this realm, I don't have control here." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How long would it be until the nightmares came back, Loki wondered. With a thought, the two men were clean and clothed, and Loki stood to look around at the weird forest they were in. "How do we get out of here? We're in my mind?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not entirely certain anymore," the wizard answered. "We could be in your mind or in some type of alternate dimension." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The forest they found themselves in was a weird muted colour of pinks and sepia tones. The trees were tall and full of leaves, but there was something off about them that made Loki suspicious. The two walked for what seemed like miles, without a change in scenery and Loki was getting annoyed. He growled, throwing a ball of fire at a bush that had the nerve not to explode in a blaze of flames and charred twigs. "What is the meaning of this?!" Loki yelled, his voice echoing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A chilling laugh echoed back, and the two men immediately moved into defensive positions. Magic crackled to the surface of Loki's fingertips as he looked around, trying to spot who they would be fighting. Across a clearing they suddenly found themselves standing in, a figure came into view, and even from a distance Loki could feel the magic pouring from them, but like the world they were standing in, the magic seemed off. He tilted his head and took a deep breath to centre himself and reach out with the seiðr. Just as expected, the man's power was unimpressive. No doubt Stephen could handle the man on his own with one hand tied behind his back and blindfolded, but in the strange mind world, the foe's power seemed amplified. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three men did nothing at first, just stared at one another. Loki suspected Stephen was trying to assess the magical abilities as well and likely came to the same conclusion. He was just about to suggest the man wasn't worth their time when a dragon appeared out of nowhere, diving straight for them whilst spitting fire. The sorcerers dodged, jumping to the side and rolling to a stand. Loki's hands glowed green, and he threw a blast of power towards their enemy. "What have I done to you!?" he yelled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The enemy dodged, and the world around them changed again. The dragon disappeared, and in its place, deep chasms opened in the ground with fiery lava shooting up from the cracks. Loki and Stephen were separated, the chasm between them growing larger and larger by the second. There was scant room to even step, let alone fight, but neither would back down. Stephen threw spell after spell, knocking into their enemy and bringing him down quickly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The foe laughed and got back up, wiping a drop of blood from their mouth. "This is my world, wizard, you cannot beat me here."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then we'll have to take you out of this world," Loki hissed before throwing his own magic at the man. Predictably the man dodged and flung back his own magic. Loki ducked, but in his head, he could hear the jeering sound of Thanos's voice telling him he was nothing, no one wanted him, and he would never be loved. Covering his ears didn't work, the sound was still inside him, and he stumbled, crumbling to the ground scant centimetres from the vast chasm of lava.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Loki," Stephen called out. His hands worked circles in the air, but the portal he tried to conjure didn't appear. "Loki, it's not real! Thanos is dead, remember? We killed him. Thanos cannot hurt you!" Loki whimpered, tears welling in his eyes; he wanted to scream, to cry, to rage against the world and set it on fire. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sound of Stephen's voice, frantic with fear for Loki, somehow penetrated through the fog in his head. He screamed, his magic going wild and whipping out against their enemy. The ground shook, and more lava shot up, but there was nowhere to go, the area was completely devoid of cover yet the molten rock never fell. Loki looked up, an orange barrier was above them keeping the rock from falling, but he didn't know how long Stephen could hold it, they needed to defeat the menace now. "WHY!?!" He screamed across the chasm. "Why enter my mind?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man laughed. "You cannot stay awake forever, Ásgarðian, and when you sleep, you're mine." Loki's eyes narrowed. "He will get in, and your precious Ásgarð will fall." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not today," Stephen grunted. His magic whipped around him, and Loki seeing opportunity joined his magic to the wizards. Together, the ball of pure magic slammed into their opponent, and everything went dark. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a gasp, Loki bolted upright in bed, eyes wild as he looked around. Beside him, Stephen was slumped over a hand covering Loki's with a spellbook beside them. He smiled, gently running hands through Stephen's hair as he awoke. Whether their enemy was defeated or not was a question they would have to answer later, but the </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing</span>
  </em>
  <span> that had been pressing against Loki's protective magics seemed to be retreating. Hopefully for good, but Loki wouldn't count on that. "Doctor," he whispered, "it's time to wake up. We have work to do."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly, Stephen blinked his eyes open, then bolted upright much as Loki had. He looked around, then sighed. "For a moment I was worried we would die in your head."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki chuckled. "It's a scary enough place to be without adding mortal peril to the equation." Loki leaned in and kissed the wizard gently, pulling him out of his slumped position and onto the bed. "It is fortunate we are alone."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was no resistance in Stephen as he was pulled into another kiss. His hands slid over Loki's body. "I don't feel the darkness that hung over Ásgarð for the last several months, perhaps it is gone as well." He kissed along Loki's jaw and down his neck. It was fortunate Loki went to sleep naked after his shower. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was doubtful the dark energy was gone completely, and Loki didn't think they'd defeated the nightmare enemy, but perhaps it bought them time. They would need to remain diligent in searching for the foe; Loki would not leave Ásgarð to the mercy of a magic enemy. The Nightmare mentioned another, someone who wished to cause harm to his people, and he would die before that happened. Ásgarð was Loki's, and he did not give up easily what was his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thoughts of the nightmares, of Thanos, and of the unknown enemy was pushed from Loki's mind by Stephen's skilled mouth. He sighed, arching into a tongue that was giving him unspeakable pleasure. Figuring out the threats to Agard could wait until after he had his wizard and Loki told him so. Stephen only hummed his agreement, sending pleasant vibrations through Loki's cock. He arched his back and moaned. There would be time to explain what happened later, for now, he planned to take full advantage of his lover.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Several hours later, after thoroughly exploring their bodies (in each of Loki's forms) to a most satisfying ending, Loki and Stephen emerged from her bedchamber. Thor was still sitting outside, The Valkyrie standing next to him. He looked up, straightening from the chair he was in immediately and wrapping Loki in strong arms. She allowed it, sinking into the warm embrace of her brother for just a moment. "You're well," Thor whispered, voice tight. He pulled back, keeping Loki at arm's length to look at her. "Are you well?" He glanced at Stephen then back at Loki.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fear not, Brother," Loki whispered, placing a hand against his cheek. "I am well, and you will be pleased to know the darkness that has shrouded Ásgarð for the better part of a season is now gone." She left out the details of what had happened in her mind, not wanting to get into it or see the look of pity on Thor's face. The Valkyrie was looking at Stephen as if he were about to lose his head, but there was no way she could know what they'd been doing. The room was soundproofed, and they'd bathed before exiting. Brunnhilde's eyes narrowed, and Loki stepped back, breaking the line of sight. "Stephen will be staying for evening feast. He is going to assist me in making sure Ásgarð is truly safe."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Predictably, Thor's grin widened, and he clasped the wizard on the shoulder. "Excellent. We are having seasoned fish tonight, I hear the chefs truly outdid themselves." He stalked off without a second word. Brunnhilde looked at the two of them a moment longer, then at Stephen, raised an eyebrow and turned without saying a word. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki frowned but shrugged it off as she turned to her lover. "There's another enemy out there. The Nightmare said something about 'he will get in', but didn't elaborate onto who 'he' is." There would need to be an official meeting with Thor and the other advisors, and if there was indeed a threat to Earth, perhaps Thor's band of do-gooders would need to be brought in. She hated the idea, but Ásgarð, and she supposed Earth by extension, were what was important. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Strange wrapped an arm around Loki's waist and steered her down the hallway. No one save Thor had ever held her as close, and she found she liked it. "We'll figure it out," he promised as they descended the stairs to the feasting hall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next morning, Stephen having spent the night in Loki's bed, the two decided to walk the border of the island looking for the magic signature that had kept Ásgarð in a shroud of darkness and Loki in nightmares. She turned to the mirror, making sure everything was in order. Her dress was dark forest green with silver trim, long-sleeved and off the shoulders with a neckline to her navel. Magic runes were embroidered around the hem, which glowed slightly in the darkness of her room. Her hair was plaited in typical royal Ásgarðian fashions, but she forwent the emeralds, choosing a dressed-down look.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was midday when she stepped onto the castle grounds, Stephen on her arm. Two Einherjar were standing at the doorway, and she nodded to both before forging a path through the snow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stephen was dressed for the weather, wearing thick robes, ear coverings and gloves, Loki wore none of it and felt perfectly comfortable in the frigid air. "You mentioned you were Jötunn, a frost giant, but I didn't quite believe it. It's freezing, and you have bare shoulders."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki smirked, tossing a teasing grin over one bare shoulder. "A cloak would certainly ruin the look, don't you think?" She struck a pose with a hand on her hip and a sultry look. The wizard's mouth opened then snapped shut as he looked her up and down, unable to keep himself from looking at the plunging neckline. Loki laughed, the melodic sound echoing through the valley. "I think if we settle on the cliffs, it will be a good spot to work on tracing the magic source. They have a strong magic pull from what I can feel."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a resounding crunch and a curse in a deep voice that Loki would know in her sleep. The sorcerers turned to see Thor stuck thigh-deep in a pile of snow. Loki laughed, and Thor looked up, flashing a sheepish grin. "Sorry. I saw you two and wanted to make sure all was well."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naturally, Thor couldn't leave well enough alone although he knew nothing of magic, and even less of what Loki had been going through the last several months. Before she could answer, likely with some scathing remarks, Stephen beat her to it, "The threat to New Ásgarð is still looming. We're going to combine magics to see if we can locate the source."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can do that?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time Loki did roll her eyes. "Of course, Thor. We're sorcerers. I've done it with you enough times over the years I figured you'd know by now." Thor did at least have the decency to look sheepish again. "But yes, we're going to keep your precious Ásgarð safe, fear not."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor chuckled. "I have no fear, Sister," he stated. "Please, continue with what you're doing. If you make progress keep me informed. I shall be holding court today." Loki knew that; she knew Thor's schedule better than Thor knew Thor's schedule. Instead of making another scathing remark on her brother's intellect, she nodded, and Thor turned to trudge his way back to the palace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's February," Stephen muttered in disdain, "How can Thor still not be wearing wool?" He followed the path Loki was burning to keep them from having to walk through the accumulation. Loki shrugged and muttered ''Ásgarðian,' and kept going until they were standing on the cliffs. "I suppose we could have portalled here instead of this." Loki laughed; Stephen sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took longer than the afternoon for the two to finish their spell and when they returned to the castle, both were nearly falling over with exhaustion. Stephen had an arm around Loki's waist, both holding one another as they walked into the feasting hall well after supper. Thor was still inside, going over reports with Valkyrie drinking heavily next to him. Loki collapsed beside her brother, her head immediately going to her folded arms on the table. Usually poised and collected, she knew she looked a mess. Stephen wasn't much better beside her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Valkyrie raised an eyebrow but said nothing as she took another sip of ale. "You know, I believe it is time for drinking games at the tavern. Good night, Majesty," she turned to Loki and nodded, "Highness." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stephen waited until the woman left the hall before turning to look at the two royals. "I didn't think anyone actually called you two by title."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Too exhausted to answer, Loki just grunted in a very unladylike fashion. Thor looked at Loki and chuckled before answering, "some yes. Though we don't require it." He took a sip of ale and looked at the two. "Were you successful?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We were," Loki yawned, "we've found the source of the- whatever it was and will be able to find him again. Nightmare was right, it was someone working with him." Loki grabbed Thor's ale and finished the stein, ignoring Thor's affronted 'hey'. A servant was quick to replace the drink and brought a plate of food for both Loki and Stephen. They gave a slight bow at Thor's "thanks" and left the three alone. Without raising her head, she grabbed her fork and began to eat. "Ásgarð will be safe."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ásgarð would be safe. Stephen was a formidable sorcerer, and Loki was the best Seiðrmaðr in over 1,000 years. "It will take time to find the responsible party, but we will," Stephen promised. He ate his own dinner, with much more finesse than Loki who was falling asleep on her plate. He looked at her and smiled fondly; Loki smiled back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor watched the pair, drinking his ale and working on the day's paperwork. He moved the plate away from Loki, who only grunted in reply. "Perhaps you should stay the night, Wizard, your paramour is falling asleep at the table."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki's head shot up, and she stared at Thor, eyes wide. "What? How- We were very careful." She scowled, not liking that Thor managed to understand something she tried to keep for herself. She was the Goddess of Mischief, the Silvertongue. There was no way her oaf of a brother could-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor laughed, making Loki scowl and conjure a dagger from her pocket dimension. Stephen reached out to grasp her wrist. Her scowl deepened, but the blade disappeared. Looking up at Thor, he raised an eyebrow. "Already the wizard is a good influence." At Loki's low growl, he put his hands up. "I yield, Sister!" He laughed and clapped Loki on the shoulder, making her sneer. "And Brunnhilde mentioned your relationship. After she did, I realised it had been going on for quite some time, well before Jol Celebration." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nearly a year ago Loki's nightmares started, and several months after that the two had gone from enemies to friends, and months after that, lovers. It wasn't anything Loki was looking for, or even had hoped would happen, but she couldn't deny she was happy. Stephen had a sense of humour, knew magic and enjoyed doing nothing more than sitting together reading late into the night. It was perfect, and perhaps Thor wasn't as blind as she'd once thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, the months of nightmares and the day of expending her magical energies caught up to her, and she was falling asleep. "Sometimes I forget you two are royalty," Stephen whispered, causing Loki to blink a few times to stay awake, but her eyes were determined to close. He reached out to push a lock of hair off Loki's face and covered her with the strangely semi-sentient cloak he always wore. It was a nice gesture, if unneeded since she never got cold. Still, Loki appreciated it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, I suppose we do not act much like Midgardian royalty," Thor agreed with a laugh. "Are you ready to be prince consort then?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stephen's eyes widened, and Loki snapped awake. "Shove it, Oaf!" She yelled, throwing a pillow at his face that hadn't been there moments before. Thor only laughed as the soft, plump projectile hit him square in the face. "Next, you get a dagger to the gut." She stood, swaying slightly, then glaring as both Stephen and Thor shot out a hand to steady her. "I am going to bed," she announced as if it weren't painfully obvious. Thor raised an eyebrow, and Stephen sighed, getting up as well and wrapping an arm around Loki's waist. Instead of walking her out of the hall, he conjured a portal, and the two stepped through. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After changing into soft cotton nightclothes, Loki slipped into bed, but Stephen was still fretting about the room, looking at books, and trinkets, anywhere but at Loki. She sighed and wrapped her magic around him, pulling him closer until her hand could touch his. Had he wanted to break her charm, he could have, but she knew he wouldn't. "Please don't take what my brother says to worry you. He speaks without thinking."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stephen sat down and looked at her; his hand reached out, brushing against the plaits at her temple and following a golden strand down behind her ear where it always rested. Loki shrugged. "Thor had one once as well," she explained, "braided behind one ear and charmed to hold. But since Sakaar, Thor's kept his hair short." It was surprisingly a good look for him, though Loki would never say. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"These were called love locks on Earth," Stephen answered, "they fell out of fashion, but I wonder if Ásgarð is where we got the idea."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perhaps. They'd visited Midgard centuries ago, it's where the whole 'gods' thing came from. A group of seemingly immortal beings, with technologies far beyond that of any Midgardians. Not even those in Wakanda, who were centuries ahead of the rest of the world, compared to the technology of Ásgarð. It made sense that the Vikings they'd encountered would take on some of their traditions. "They're worn for lovers, of course, but more traditionally for family. Especially during times of war, or strife." She reached up to finger at the braid. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I took it from Thor shortly after the attack on New York," Loki explained softly, not meeting Stephen's eyes. "He had no idea I did, but I needed something to ground me whilst rotting in that cell. It surprisingly helped me sort out the memories that were real from those that Thanos had implanted-" She frowned because "implanted" wasn't quite right; Thanos had never given her memories that were not her own, only twisted the truth until she could no longer remember what had happened and how she felt about it. As her mind grew more twisted, her anger rose until all she wanted was to rule over Ásgarð and the Nine Realms and prove herself stronger than any other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she'd finally been released from the physical and mental pain, she would have done anything Thanos had asked. She would have charged into Ásgarð and set the planet on fire had he wished it, and Loki was only too glad he'd set her to Earth instead. Getting the Tesseract seemed a small task in comparison, and relatively easy to get, but setting the planet up for global domination proved more difficult. She suspected that even without the Avengers, her task would have failed. Not the Tesseract part, that had been easy, but taking down a planet with seven billion people would be nearly impossible without a more organised attack spanning the globe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stephen interrupted her thoughts, "did you want to win?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The million-dollar question. For ten years, Loki had been asking herself the same question and had yet to come up with an answer. She looked up at the wizard and shrugged, not sure what to say. "If you figure out, let me know. It's taken ten years, and I'm still no closer to the answer." She scooted over, making way for him to slide into bed beside her, then curled up against him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The warmth of his body was soothing, and she once again felt her eyes close. "I would have preferred not going to prison on Ásgarð and having to figure out how to claw my way back to the land of sanity, but I suppose I am not completely unhappy with the outcome." She paused then looked up at him, "I could have also done without falling in a dark void for 30 minutes." The words were teasing, but in honesty that had been a terrifying 30 minutes. She'd half expected to wake up and be back in Thanos's hands, or that the last 10 years had all been a dream. Much longer, and Loki had feared she would have gone insane. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A soothing hand ran up and down her back. "Had I known of your ordeal, I would not have done so," Stephen whispered apologetically. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, hindsight is amazing," Loki whispered before falling asleep. Thankfully, there were no dreams, just blissful rest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Weeks went by, and then months and the sorcerers were no closer to finding out who'd teamed up with Nightmare. Two months after the battle to restore Loki's sanity, she started to realise something was wrong. She could no longer shift her shape, she would throw up at odd times during the day, and her magic felt off. It wasn't a problem, per se, but she wanted to know why and going to a healer wasn't a good idea. Whatever was wrong with her, Thor would know within an hour; no one could keep a secret on Ásgarð. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Transporting to New York had become second nature, and Loki stepped out of her portal just inside the entryway. Loki looked around, then opened the front door, the weather was turning beautiful in NY, a slight chill hung in the air but the trees were budding, and a few flowers were blooming in their pots. There was the usual hustle and bustle, but Loki somehow found it charming. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Coming through!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki barely had time to jump back before a creature swung by on what looked like a very strong spider web and flew around the corner. She ran after, curious to what was happening only to find the Man of Iron and the spider engaged in a fight with an unknown foe. Cars were flipped and flying through the air, civilians were running and screaming, and repulsor beams were shot overhead. She ducked, not that she was worried, but it was reflex. Which was also strange, all things considered, but she didn't have time to think about it as a car flew towards where she and several Midgardians stood on the street corner to watch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without thinking, Loki's hands came up, casting a shield around her and the crowd. The car hit the barrier and crunched, falling to the ground with a bang, making everyone shriek and jump. There wasn't time to reassure them, magic crashed against the barrier and seconds later so did the spider person who sounded a lot younger than Loki would have thought of one of Midgard's heroes. He grunted and fell to his knees before getting back up and jumping into the fight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An orange portal appeared to her left before Stephen entered the fight. The Man of Iron hovered in front of him, obviously out of breath from the fight and looked in Loki's direction, but was clearly speaking to Stephen. "A new student?" he asked before being tossed into a building. Loki reached out, wrapping her power around him and halted the movement before he made contact. He flew back, dodging magic gone wild until he was once again in front of Loki's barrier. "Thanks, Elphaba. Not sure where this kid came from, but he's angry." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki frowned at the name, she had no idea who that was, but it didn't matter. "We need to get him out of here," she yelled to Stephen. "I recognize the power signature. It's the same one that's been hanging over New Ásgarð." Without taking her barrier down, keeping the sidewalks and the people protected, Loki walked through, joining the fight. The enemy stared them down, his own power pulsing around him. "You can't win," she yelled over the crackling sound of magic, "there are two of us, and we're stronger than you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man- a kid really, he looked barely legal, laughed. "You have no idea what I can do." He pressed his palm to the ground, causing the street to rumble and then collapse. Iron Man grabbed the spider kid, and Loki jumped into the air at the same time Stephen's cloak pulled him up. They hovered, watching as the cracks split and ran towards the buildings. Loki threw her magic out, stopping the cracks before they could reach the buildings, or the people then threw her magic back at the enemy. The spell hit, and he went down but didn't stay down. "You," he hissed. "I will burn Ásgarð to the ground."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I won't let you get close enough to Ásgarð for that," she yelled back, landing on the ground and immediately going into a fighting stance. Her seiðr moved over her, wrapping her in leather armour, helmet in hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was so focused on the magic enemy she didn't notice Iron Man landing next to her. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" he yelled, pointing one repulsor at Loki and one at the mysterious enemy. "You trying for take two?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stephen and the spider kid landed beside them, all taking fighting stances. "I have nothing to do with this," she hissed. The lunatic was trying to kill her people and, she didn't have time to argue with the Avenger as well. It was surprising there weren't more of them, though. "Where's the rest of your merry band of do-gooders?" she asked. A blast of power knocked her off her feet, and she growled, noticing the blood dripping from her head. Power moved around her, crackling and growing as she advanced on the enemy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Strange!" She heard Stark yell from behind them, "What the hell is going on?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The reply was too low for her to hear, but she wasn't listening anyway. There was someone who was attacking Ásgarð, and that was never okay, what more, that someone was using magic and Loki would never stand for it. "Ásgarð is mine," she growled. The blood dripped down the side of her face, thick and cold, but she didn't pay any attention to it as she advanced on the enemy. An orange portal appeared behind them, and Loki threw her power, pushing the man through and running after him. She didn't care if Stephen or the others followed; she would take this enemy out on her own if need be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Overhead, thunder rocked the island and lightning flashed. Loki smirked; she would know that violent weather anywhere. "You wanted Ásgarð," she heckled, "you've got it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beside her, Thor landed, then Stephen, Iron Man and the spider kid. Loki hadn't thought they'd all go through the portal, but she supposed it was how Avengers worked. "I'm Thor," her brother called out, "King of New Ásgarð and you have waged war against my people. Surrender, and we will be merciful."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man laughed, but there were tears in his eyes. "Merciful? Like that one was when he attacked New York? When he didn't care that those things were killing people? Where was the mercy then!?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The battle of New York seemed a lifetime ago, and for Loki's messed up mind, it was, but for the Midgardians it was less than two decades. There were a lot of people she hurt in her misadventure into conquering Earth for Thanos. She did feel guilty about that, but she also understood she'd had very little control. "I'm sorry," Loki called out surprising even herself. Beside her, four heads whipped around so fast she was surprised no one got whiplash. "But the man responsible for your pain is dead. These heroes killed him, and he is not coming back."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No," the kid denied, shaking his head. "No, it was you. And even in that get-up, I still know it's you. I feel your magic." He slammed his hand into the ground again, using the same trick to split Ásgarð into two. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Below them, Loki could hear the sound of the waves crashing against the rocky cliffs as the wind picked up from Thor's storm. The rain started, soaking them through in seconds, but no one paid it any attention. Thor was angry, too angry to control the rain, and Loki spared a moment to look at him. You never take your eye off the enemy, Loki knew that, it had been trained into her since birth, and still she looked at her brother. The magic slapped into her before she could counter and she felt back, slamming into the ground and hitting her head hard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two voices yelled her name, but she was too dizzy to answer. Bile rose in her throat, and she turned just in time to empty the contents of her stomach. "Fuck," she cursed then threw up again. A barrier of orange went around her, and Loki smiled before the third wave of sick hit and she was doubling over again. Stephen was protecting her even as he fought the enemy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sister," Thor called, running to her side and helping her up whilst the others fought. "You need a healer."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was no way she was going to leave a fight against a magical enemy on the grounds of Ásgarð. Even with a small group of the Avengers helping, she couldn't do it. Ásgarð were her people, she loved them, and they'd seen enough destruction and didn't deserve this. "No," she gasped, wiping her mouth. The rain washed away the sick, but her stomach still rumbled. There was no time for it, to appear weak in the eyes of the enemy would mean death. She got up, swaying once before her vision righted and she could see again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So Loki's a girl now?" Iron Man asked whilst fighting. He landed on his back, making a crater in the rocky surface of the island. It didn't take long for him to be back on his feet and fight. "When did that happen? And when did she start helping us?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead of answering, Loki launched herself at the kid. "You're damaging the wrong people!" She tried again, but a blast of magic threw her off her feet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Orange and green, lightning and repulsor blasts and some strange webbing she didn't quite understand, flew through the air. It was mayhem, but they were managing to push the kid to his limits. It wouldn't be long before he tired and they could take him down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A voice that sent shivers down Loki's spine echoed around the island. "We meet again, princess," the man called, coming to stand beside their enemy. Two against five were good odds, but the two had strong magic, and only two of Loki's five had magic. Still, the odds were good. "How have you liked your dreams? Reliving the moment of your torture over and over, it's been fun to watch you scream."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Again, four heads turned to look at Loki. She could do nothing but stare her enemy down. Her dreams would always haunt her, but she wouldn't appear weak. No, Thanos was dead, and whilst the memories weren't fun, they couldn't physically hurt her. "You underestimate your enemy, and this time you won't escape."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The battle ensued, the opponents clashing together on the shores of Ásgarð. Five against two, but the two were strong. Magic swirled around them, making them see what wasn't there, and hear when there was no sound. Loki tried her best to banish the images, calling to the others that what they saw was not real. Loki saw Thanos, she didn't know what the others saw, but their faces were equally pale and breath equally trembling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still, the group fought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thor, throw a lightning bolt at Nightmare," Strange yelled over the sound of the wind and crashing waves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor did as he was told, and both Loki and Stephen's magic wrapped around it, strengthening the energy as it slammed into Nightmare. He screamed, and the visions blinked out of existence, but no one saw the pulse of magic hurling toward Stephen until it was too late. "No!" Loki cried, attempting to throw her own magic to block but was too late, Stephen went down and didn't get back up. She ran, sliding in the mud to a halt beside her lover and covering him with her body for protection. It was easy pulling up a barrier between her and the fight as she checked to make sure the sorcerer was still breathing - he was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So focused on Stephen she didn't notice the magic around her grow into a solid green mass, she didn't notice her hands start to glow with power that wasn't completely her own, and she didn't notice her eyes whiting out, matching Thor's when he powered up. Iron Man stopped beside her, his hands going up and he took a step back. "Loki," he called hesitantly. "Don't-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I will not allow my people to be attacked by some child," she growled, her voice carrying a strange echo. Iron Man yelled for Thor, but there was nothing her brother could do. She would protect what was hers and if that meant killing this child to keep everyone safe, then so be it. "You asked for mercy, then cause destruction. You deserve nothing." A spell grew between her hands, powerful and deadly, and before anyone could stop her, she threw it hard at the enemy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The child threw up his own barrier, deflecting the spell and throwing it wide. Thor was knocked off his feet, and the young spider was thrown from the cliffs. Iron Man yelled out his name and dove; hopefully, he made it in time. With the storm Thor created there was no way a mortal could survive being thrown against the cliffs by the waves or worse, carried out to sea. She spared a glance in their direction then glanced back at Thor; the magic came at her hard and fast, knocking her back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was no time to throw her own spells before the enemy was battering against her protective shield. "Not. Today!" She growled, throwing another attack. This one hit and the enemy was pushed back, but his own power, fueled by anger was growing, and he threw spell after spell, advancing on Loki. It was all too much, the storm, the battle, and the power swirling inside her. She could feel it grow, but there was something else besides her own, and she glanced back at Stephen, but he was still unconscious.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Power slammed into her shield, making her grunt and slide to her knees. It was getting smaller the more power she put out. Iron Man was still getting the kid, and Thor was flying towards them, but the enemy was good at throwing him off his game. Loki looked around, but there was no help, she couldn't keep the shield, something was feeding off her power (probably the enemy), and she was weakening. She backed up, making sure to keep Stephen covered and did all she could to keep her shield in place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor flew forward, lightning crackling around him, and Iron Man was finally back with the spider child. They worked together, converging on the enemy who was too focused on Loki to notice them. The last thing Loki saw before her barrier broke was Thor throwing a lightning blast in their direction. She dove, covering Stephen's body entirely, and all went dark. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Several voices were talking all at once.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blurry images.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The crackle of the soul forge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thunder in the distance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Using up too much power amid a battle was never fun, but using it to the point of passing out was just embarrassing, especially for a Seiðrmaðr of Loki's calibre. The voices were growing louder, more irritated by the second, but Loki could pick out Thor's voice among them and smiled. He would always be the loudest, especially when it came to the health of those he loved. It was rather disgusting, really. "Would you please lower your voice, Thor? It grates."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Loki!" The oaf's voice got even louder, and she felt her world tilt as she was pulled into a hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki blinked her eyes open to find Stephen sitting by the forge with his cloak draped over her. It was fluttering in clear agitation, probably from Thor- she knew how it felt. Stark and apparently the spider child were leaning against the far wall. The kid's eyes were so round Loki was surprised they were still in his head. She chuckled then grunted- "Thor-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Majesty!" Eir, their head healer, interrupted, pulling on Thor's giant bicep to get his attention. "Stop suffocating my patient." Loki loved the woman. "How are you feeling, Highness?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How was she feeling? Loki frowned, taking stock of her body. Her magic was low, but that wasn't surprising. Her head hurt, and her chest from Thor's too-tight hug, but other than that she felt okay. "Magic's low, no surprise, other than t-" She turned, her stomach suddenly emptying itself onto the floor. There were general groans of disgust, but the sick was whisked away by magic before it could really start to smell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The healer nodded, and Stephen's eyes went wide, as did Thor's; Iron Man and the spider were no longer in the room. Loki looked at the group and frowned. "Is someone going to share with the rest of the class?" Above her, her aura blinked into being, swirling in the familiar green and gold that was her life force. In the middle was something completely new and she reached up, touching the slight orange spark in the middle. "What is that?" She whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stephen cleared his throat and looked at the others. Thor seemed reluctant to leave the room, but Eir, the amazing woman she was, shooed him out before closing the door with a kind smile. Loki frowned in confusion then turned to look at her lover with a raised eyebrow. "So, just how much trouble do you suppose a magically talented half-Ásgarðian, half-human child could get up to?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki's eyes widened before she chuckled and looked back at the orange spark. Of course, it all made sense. Her morning sickness, her inability to shift back into male form, her magic going wild during the fight. She looked back at Stephen and grinned. "A lot." </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Are you a fan of Thor and Loki? Join our Thor and Loki discord group. Whilst the majority of the talk will center around Thorki, we open the group to ALL Thor and Loki ships and allow you to cater your own experience with folders that only show up if you choose them. </p><p>
  <a href="https://discord.gg/mbACTFC/">Join the Sun Will Shine Again 18+ Discord</a>
</p><p>This year, I will be hosting a Thor &amp; Loki Jol (yule) Gift Exchange, also known as a Secret Santa. What better way to say goodbye to 2020 and hello to hopefully a better 2021 than an anonymous gift exchange? We welcome ALL content creators, and this is extremely low key. <a href="https://thesunwillshinegroup.tumblr.com/post/633608505153224704/thor-loki-secret-santa-2020">CLICK HERE</a> for more details</p><p>Don’t know how to comment? Try an emoji reaction below!</p><p>❤️ = I couldn’t stop reading<br/>💯 = great story!<br/>🥳 = I loved this so much, I need more!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>